1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire tread and is more particularly directed to noise reduction, improved heat distribution to lengthen the useful life of a tire and to the removal of snow and water from the road engaging surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of tire tread designs to improve the operational parameters of tires such as handling, braking, and control has seen the development of many tire tread designs. Diamond-shaped and triangular-shaped tire treads have been used in various arrangements in tire tread designs. The Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,254, for example, utilizes a plurality of circumferentially spaced triangular tread projections. A transverse groove and triangular blocks may be seen in the Verdier U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,256.
The following is a list of prior art presently known;
______________________________________ Number Date Inventor For ______________________________________ 2,479,958 Aug. 23, 1949 Norman, Jr. Tire Tread; 3,986,545 Oct. 19, 1976 Montagne Tire Tread; 3,998,256 Dec. 21, 1976 Verdier Tire with Tread Blocks Having Identical, Circular Ellipses of Inertia; 4,221,254 Sep. 9, 1980 Roberts et al. Tread for Pneumatic Tire; 4,279,283 Jul. 21, 1981 Hitzky High Perimeter Tread Element; 4,299,264 Nov. 10, 1981 Williams Tires; 4,481,991 Nov. 13, 1984 Pieper Tread Configuration for Motor Vehicle Tires; D 59,755 Nov. 22, 1921 Kilborn Tire; D 63,645 Jul. 13, 1923 Hoffstaedter Automobile Tire; D 68,978 Aug. 26, 1924 Litchfield Tire; D 76,886 Nov. 13, 1928 Nesmith Tire; D 79,686 Jan. 28, 1929 Hower Automobile Tire; D 92,569 Sep. 11, 1933 Anderson Vehicle Tire; and D 215,133 Sept. 2, 1969 Porten Pneumatic Tire ______________________________________